


Foxes

by FreeTraderBeowulf



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Brakebills (The Magicians), Gay, M/M, queliot, the magician king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTraderBeowulf/pseuds/FreeTraderBeowulf
Summary: Eliot deals with the aftermath of turning into foxes at Brakebills South, and makes a best friend along the way.





	Foxes

First, Eliot threw up.

It wasn't pleasant, it was the kind of thing you forgot how much you hated til it happened. And even then he was an experienced drinker, the concept wasn't foreign. But it wasn't dulled by anything, it just burned.

It smelled especially awful to smell too, he could still smell everything. It was so vivid it felt like he was tripping and it was pure hunger, lust.

As he stumbled back into this room in a daze. He didn't think much of what everyone else thought of him, which was a first; at least in their perspective. If there was one thing Eliot was good at it was pretending, playing games.

He put his hands over his face and they still smelled like basil. That's what he smelled like.

Eliot turned into a fox, he was turned into a fox. Being an animal, it can only be described as inhuman, because it's the only thing you can describe as inhuman. That's how Eliot tried to justify it.

Elliot's mom was overjoyed when he said he was taking a girl to prom. She was buck toothed and fervently annoying/offensive, but not like Eliot was a catch either. His hair spiraled out of control and his jaw was twisted and slacked. If he thought about it honestly, Annie had been an abundance of miracles.

He never got over how happy it made her, because once again in the interest of honesty, in his early teens his proclivity had been made abundantly clear; mostly to those who weren't looking. It was easy to learn to hide though.

Suffice to say Eliot experimented, hoping he just needed the right girl. He supposed most of what he had done would be considered blashmenus as well, but take what you can get. Either way he wasn't disgusted by them, but he didnt feel anything either.

Eliot realized he had left his door open, he also realized there was a girl standing in it. Perfect.

"Eliot, right?"

"Jesus, get the fuck out, please." he said, grasping for composure.

"Margo. And I don't think I should."

"Well I want you to okay!"

"Eliot, deep breaths. Mayakovsky is a drunk old perv who likes to watch his students fuck instead of just watch porn like the rest of us. Whatever you did you don't need to feel so awful over."

"I slept with someone."

"So did I, so did everyone else."

"With a guy."

Eliot started feverishly clawing at the inside of his arm, they were quickly getting red and puffy before Margo grabbed his hand. He hated the cold had made him too numb to feel any of it.

"Was it your first time having sex?"

Eliot nodded like a lost child.

"Sweetie I'm sorry it was like it was, but its not worth hurting yourself over okay?"

It felt like having his mother there, rubbing his back. He liked falling back into the silence with her.

"Eliot I'm guessing where you were before wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, but i'm not in it right now to give you a heavy dose of reality that this place won't be either. But all your feeling, don't be ashamed of it, use it."

She pulled away for a moment and did a spell, Eliot picked up on the basics, it was essentially an inverted pouper 4. It almost seemed like a spell she had learned by mistake.

Rainbows started coming from her fingertips, the swirled and stained and even after she finished casting they were still pouring out of her, even when she touched his hand.

"You try."

It all felt a little on the nose, but it made Eliot warm when he cast it. He let out a drunken giggle as this stupid spell started spurting colors across his sheets.

The two of them kept casting it, Eliot supposed it would be a nightmare to clean, but he felt like sticking it to someone. Eventually after spell after spell they fell asleep. Margo wasn't there when he woke up, but he could see this pillowcase was stained all kinds of reds, blues, and yellows from where he was touching it. He cast it one more time, he took every scar he had and covered it in color. He wasn't sure if out of pride, spite, or necessity, but maybe people can need, can be, more than one thing at once.

 


End file.
